The Piano
by wRiTeRs-PeT
Summary: Hinata, you said that you wanted to hear the song I made for you on the piano. If its not to late please live. Please fight off death. I love you... I Sasuke love you.." he cooed to the figure laying down.
1. The Past

Hinata Hyuga. Status: Blind, Famous Model, Has her doctors degree, Lives with her cousin. Parents died when she was 4, Now age 18. Mastered the art of the Gentle Fist technique. Lives in a shrine in the mountains on the mormorial hill where past time old Hokages sacrificed their lives for the little country known as Kohona but now they changed the country. About 500 years ago they broke the country's wall for technology to come to their lives. Hyuga Hinata. Hospitalized on December 6, 2004. Hit by a car. Recent Status: Has Amnesia.

Naruto Uzumaki. Status: Rich, Doctors degree, Fiance to Hinata, Owns the Hasang company in Japan. Lives in a mansion. Recent Status: Found at the hospital by Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha. Status: Has his Doctors degree, speaks 10 different languages, has a job as body guard. His mother is a bar owner. Mastered in flame jutsu's. Recent Status: On the plane arriving to Knoha. Destination: The Konoha Hospital.

No. Hinata. My soul's heart. My lily, my love. I Sasuke remember when we first met.

-Past"You lil son of a btch" yelled two kids as they pushed down a 9 year old boy(Aka. Sasuke.) "I'm not a son of a btch" yelled Sasuke back to them. "Yes You are" yelled the two boys back to him. Then Sasuke pushed the leader down and started to punch him with his little fists. But he wasn't good enough to beat the other boy so he ended up losing. Sasuke looked up into the sky then sat up straight and looked in front of him. There stood a girl with white eyes and purple hair. "What are you looking at" yelled the ferious Sasuke. He took off his shoe and threw it at the young girl. "ouch." spoke the little girl as she fell to the ground. Sasuke then went by the girl and picked up his shoe that bounced off the girl. "HEY" yelled a voice from behind. Sasuke turned and saw a lady rushing over to the girl that was still on the ground. She chased him away. Sasuke grabbed his bike and peddled away from the lady while holding a necklace he found on the ground by the girl. The woman watched the little boy leave. "Hinata are you all right" asked the scared lady. "Yes aunty." said Hinata as she looked in front of her. "Thank goodness that boy didn't hurt you. Lets go." said the Aunt as she led Hinata to a bar. "Is the owner here" asked the aunt. "Yeah she's in the back let me get her." said another worker. "Sit here Hinata." said the Aunt as she let Hinata sit on a chair. The aunt went away so Hinata couldn't hear the conversation. "So your the new slut singer" asked the boss. "Yeah." replied the aunt. "Should we take her in mrs.uchiha" asked another worker. "Yeah as long as you make money for us. Get dressed. Your hired. " said Mrs.Uchiha. As she threw Hinata's aunt a short red dress with red feathers. "Thank you uchiha." said Hinata's aunt. Then he went over to Hinata and saw the only male worker Luis (He is girly goody goody). "Here have some." said Luis. Hinata did not budge. "Kids like cookie. Don't you want cookie. Here take some." Luis said again. "Oo i'm so sorry for her misbehavior she is blind." said Hinata's aunt. Luis's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry" he said as he turned his attention to Hina's aunt. "Hi i'm Luis you must be Cassy the new singer" "Yes its a pleasure." said Cassy.

From that day Hinata you lived in the house behind my mother's bar. I remember my mother and I never got along. We fought but she loved me and still cared for me. She even told me i was a son of a btch that day i came home and told her. I fell asleep that day crying for my dad who ran away because my mother chased him out.

Then it was the first day of school for you. "Class this is Hinata Hyuga." said the teacher. "She is blind and won't be able to do as many things as you can do. Please help her and get along with her." he announced again. Then when i looked up i saw you. The one from the park. The one I threw my shoe at. Then I felt pity on you. Class ended slowly that day. I walked away to the bike stand that day to take my bike away. "SASUKE" yelled a pinked haired girl as she frolicked to me. "What" i said as she handed my some plum balls. "Take these they are really healthy for you. Plus they cost alot." she smiled as she gave them to me. "Happy B-day Sasuke-kun." sang Sakura and skipped away. "Sasuke" called the teacher as i saw him coming to me with that girl. "Sasuke i heard Hinata and you live in the same household." siad the teacher. My eyes widened. "I want you to take her with you." said the teacher as he placed Hinata on the back of my bike. "Yes Iruka-sensei." i replied as i took off to home. Half-way there I stopped. "Get off" i said. "huh" asked a surprised Hinata. "I'm going somewhere else so you go home." i answered. You smiled an angelic smile as you took out your rod and walked the way home. I took off into my hideout. I played my piano that once belonged to my father. Flashbacks wizzed through my head as i started to cry. My father had left us.

The days went by and the same routines went on. I followed her everyday now. Then i had the courage to ask you. Actully tell you. "Get on." i said. "Sasuke-san" asked Hinata. "Yeah" I said as i helped you onto the bike.

Heheh this is a cute story! I used some things from a show but the rest will go on from my new ideas! lol! There will be more to it though.


	2. Hospital Troubles

(Naruto's POV) beep beep beep The heart rater kept going. I saw her twich as she rose. Bandages were all over her head and covering her eyes. "Hinata are you okay?" I asked. She only nodded her head. Hours went by in silence. "I want to see him." she said. "Who is he?" I asked. I knew who she wanted to see. That man, that Uchiha, she was always with him until.. until... I can not speak of it or think of it. "I don't remember his name but I think I can remember his voice." she spoke silently. "And his face shape." she kept on staring out of the window waiting. The food came. "Here i'll feed you." I told her. She just turned her head at me. And then nodded her head left to right. "No. I'm not suppose to eat food from strangers." she spoke. My heart cracked in half. "Who told you that?" I asked. "He did." she said. She smiled as she mentioned him. Tears threatened to spill out because of anger and fustration. " Who are you?" she asked. "I... i'm your friend" I lied. This is my second chance. We'll start all over. I'll make her mine. I'll make her forget about him. "HINATA!" yelled a voice from the hall. "There it is. It's his voice!" she yelled. Then he came bursting in the room. "UCHIHA!" I yelled feriously. "Uzumaki." he said with a smirk.

Cerulean eyes met onyx eyes. It was like the first time they met.

(Sasuke POV)

Flashback We left class. Hinata was sad. The boys were making fun of me because I was acting really nice to a girl. I replied by saying that i felt sorry for her and that was why I hung out with her. Class ended. She left crying. I ran to her. I didn't care anymore and what I said wasn't true. Quickly I picked up my bike and rode up to her. "Get on" I said in a sad tone not knowning what to say. "No. I thought you thought of me as a friend! If you don't want to take me than don't!" She yelled. "No Hinata it was all a lie" I apologized. Then I set her on my bike and rode to the autum walkway. I threw leaves around the 10 year old Hinata. It had been a year since we met. She had softened me. She giggled in happiness as she forgot about the incident. I threw the leaves around. After a while I took her hand and led her down a hill. She fell on her leg. It was bleeding badly. "Wait here!" I yelled as I ran to my hideout. But when I got there someone beat me to her. He looked the same age as me. Blone hair blue eyes. He looked up. "Uzumaki! Uzumaki Sir!" yelled a man as he rushed to the young boy. "Uzumaki please it is time to leave." siad the man. The boy then turned and looked at Me. Then at Hinata. White, Black and Blue. Pearl, Onyx, and Aquamarine. Milk, Chocolate and Water. That was what we were. Beautiful Jewels, Liquids,and Colors Of The Soul. But if kept hidden no beauty would show. Then it all broke. The stares melted and Hinata had the boys hankercheif on her leg. I dropped mine and ran to her. "Are you okay?" i said to her. She nodded her head. I picked her up and we rode all the way home. She just kept staring away.

(Back to normal POV)

"Friends eh? Uzumaki?" cocked Sasuke. "Shes mine!" yelled Naruto. "Stop bickering." came a voice from the door. "...damn..." came Sasuke's voice. A figure stepped out of the door. "Uchiha?..." said the figure as it came into view. "yeah..?" came his pissed voice. The man was tall about age 26 like his cousin who was 24. His long hair reached his knees and his eyes showed that he was shocked. "what are you doing here!" he yelled. Sasuke glared at him."Your not suppose to be out for 6 years." The man yelled again. "Well unlike you I have money now." Sasuke said. Neji just smirked. "WHAT THE H#LL NEJI! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!" yelled Naruto. Neji then looked away from Sasuke. Neji then glared at Naruto. He took Hinata's arm and dragged her out, but Sasuke stopped him. "Give her to me." Sasuke implied. Neji glared at Sasuke and tugged at Hinata harder. "No." he said as he kicked Sasuke in the shins. Sasuke groaned from the pain and made hand symbols and tried to burn Neji, but Naruto blocked him and he took the blow. "Think fast..." Naruto said as he cluched onto his arm and was staggering every word. BamBangBoom Things blew up in every corner. Clouds formed and everything was covered in thick layers of smoke. Sasuke coughed as he tried hard to see the other side. "Damn." was all he could say as he ran to catch up with the others. 'Hinata i'm coming.' he thought as he ran.


	3. Going Away

"Umm hello?" Hinata asked shyly as her body fell and tripped while running until someone picked her up.

"hush.." said the voice.

"ok.." Hinata answered. Then she was pushed into a car. Silence overwhelmed the air.

"Uzumaki, how long will you keep this up?" the strong voice that was called Neji said.

"Until I get what I want." Naruto stated calmly.

"You know you might not get what you want. ever." Neji said.

"I know but it won't hinder my thoughts." Naruto said. Silence.

"Ummm why was I brought here and where is Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said with a smile as an eerie silence swept upon them.

"So you remembered his name?" asked Naruto.

"No I just heard you saying his name." she said with a even bigger smile.

"You don't need to know and keep silent." said Neji. Naruto only frowned at the comment as Hinata just kept her head down with a frown too.

The rest of the way was silent and errie. Hinata stepped out of the car.

"Hinata!" yelled a female voice.

"Step back mother." said Neji as he took Hinata's arm and helped her into their mansion.

"Neji how is Hinata-sama?" she asked urgently. Neji ignored her as he left the room.

(With Hinata)

Hinata had so many questions in her head as she layed on the bed. She fell asleep thinking about them.

(With Naruto)

He stood in the corner of the room looking at her sleeping body. He walked to her bed. Quietly he placed a kiss on her lips and stood at the corner again.

(Back with Hinata)

'huh? what was that' Hinata thought as she got up from her bed and felt around.

"Hinata? Did I wake you?"Naruto asked. Hinata touched her lips.Then she felt a blush come up to her cheeks. "Not at all but.." Hinata thought for a moment. "These bandages are getting annoying." she said uncertainly.

"Here let me get it for you." Naruto said as she felt safe with Naruto.

(Sasuke POV)

You stood right in front of her window hiding in the trees. "Hinata." you whispered as you felt like strangling Naruto for touching Hinata. Then Sasuke went down his "I'm going to strangle list".

#1. Naruto Uzumaki - For touching Hinata and beating me in the raceing rally in high school.

#2. Itachi Uchiha - Cause he left the family after taking all the money from his mom. Almost touching Hinata.

#3. Neji Hyuuga - For being a snob and rubbing in my face that he's SO much richer than I am. And for taking Hinata away and touching her.

#4. Kiba Inuzuka - For touching Hinata and winning the smelling ralley for High school.

#5.Shino Aburame - cause he got those funky glasses and for touching Hinata.

'OK. i'm gonna have to finish this list when I get Hinata back.' sasuke thought as he hid.

(Hinata's POV)

'I feel so safe with him... but it's a weak feeling of safeness.' she thought as the bandages left her eyes. She turned her head to where the light tipped in. Her eyes opened slightly as she shut them again because of the brightness. Once again she opened her eyes. She saw color, furniture, and Naruto. "Naruto-san?" she said facing him. "Yes?" he said. "Why can I see again?" she asked as his eyes widened. "Hinata. Answer me. What color eyes do I have?" he asked. "cerulean?" she asked as she saw his eyes widen more. "stay here!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Then as he went out the window slided open revealing a guy (wRiTeRs-Pet : I don't like using the word man cause it makes him sound so old.) He had onyx eyes and raven hair. "h.hellow?" Hinata said. Before she could say another word she was in his arms and out the window. "Dobe Naruto can't even get high security in your room." he said with a laugh. "Sasuke-san?" Hinata said. "yes Hinata?" he said. "Your Sasuke-san?" she said staring at him but he was looking in another direction. "yeah" Sasuke said. Then he pushed you into the car and went into the driver's seat. "Hinata. Tell me one thing. Who do you love?" he said. While they drived out to the road leading into the city.She then looked at him and at the house. "I.don't.know." she said. It shocked her that she didn't know. She didn't know why it shocked her but she knew one thing. It hurted Sasuke. It hurted him badly.


End file.
